Episode 188
A dark Spectre of Tomorrow, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour Scout-Nai Attacks! is the 52nd episode of the sixth season of the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout anime. This episode introduces Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai. Summary Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout Episode 188, A dark Spectre of Tomorrow, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai Attacks! Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout returns to his after-school "Anatomy of Historic Figures of the 18-Whatevers" class to get some extra-curricular brooding in. The cool, crisp air of freedom taunts him from the outside, mocking him and the curse keeping him from leaving school grounds for any reason besides fighting and murdering Hell-Satans. Little does Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout know that time is eating away at his backside, as a sinister entity from another dimension is closing in on him. A figure who is so deeply entwined with our hero, that he doesn't even know they exist! Or maybe he just doesn't care. Honestly, I think the guy just wants to learn about the body hairs of US presidents instead of fighting demons that want to beat up school girls. Regardless, I don't wanna give away any more than the title, the promotional poster, the preview from last episode, the collectable statue wave for this season, the full synopsis of every character we put up on the website, and the children's tie-in storybook we published two months before the season started already told you. You're totally gonna shit your pants once you find out that those two are brothers. Reception Believe it or not, this piece of animation is actually the third attempt to animate this episode. The first OVA is ancient (dating back to a time before the creation of Mesopotamia) and '''VERY '''low tech which lead to it being panned by contempary critics. The second is relatively recent but is banned in over 30 countries, 7 planets, 2 moons, and one McDonald's for being so mind-blowingly epic that most people can't comprehend it without getting some form of brain damage (Krunkidile and Ultra Satan are immune to this cause they helped make it). The third version was praised slightly for its relatively high production values for the series but was criticized for introducing yet another joke villain to the series who would probably show up at random in the middle of a bigger arc and mess around to give the Scoutlings an ego boost. Also, people didn't like that a joke villain got such a detailed backstory when EVERYBODY knew that he wasn't going to be relevant in the long run. Trivia * This episode is the first time Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout-Nai appears. * This episode is the first time we get some backstory on Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout as previously the writers just forgot to give him one. * This is the only episode in the series where Betty ever talks normally. This incident was so unorthodox and strange that Dengar Dangerous responded with "HOLY SHIT," and the universe itself froze for a brief moment which would annoy the Moon Men Klan Sentai further, prior to their first appearance. * There is an OVA version of this episode made entirely in macaroni pictures Category:Episodes Category:Season 6